


Mercy No More

by ratafia



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Background Destiel, Bondage, Collars, Dom Gabriel, Established Relationship, Flogging, Knotting, Multi, Omega Rowena MacLeod, Oral Sex, Pining, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Sub Sam, dom Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Sam's birthday is near and his mate Rowena has a very special gift for him, something he was dreaming about for a while now. He couldn't imagine that his fantasy will literally come to life, not just with some random alpha he was promised, but with the one he fantasized about--Gabriel.





	Mercy No More

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the thirteenth day of Kinktober - More Than Two. 
> 
> Set in the same universe as [in this sweet surrender (swallow me whole)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032951).  
There is an actual backstory for Sam and Gabe's meeting. It will be explored in the next fic of the series.

"Sooo... are you two doing anything special for your birthday?" 

"Yes," - Rowena answered before Sam had even the chance to chew the bite of salad he was eating. 

It was doubly difficult to do now, given the steely confidence with which his mate had said that one little word, making him flush and smile. 

"Sammy... Are you... blushing? Okay, ‘guess I won’t be asking for details then. I'd like to keep this dinner down." 

They all laughed, Cas, his brother's mate, nodding sagely, as if Dean had professed some universal wisdom.  
It was such a good evening. A hearty meal carefully prepared by his brother as though they were kids again. Except now it wasn't just the two of them and the ghost of eternally missing John. Now they were both mated, loved, cared for. There was also alcohol. Truly, adulthood was plentiful in its blessings.  
Sam couldn't stop his lovesick smile when he turned to look at his gorgeous omega.  
Her statuesque figure wrapped in an elegant burgundy dress complimenting both her curves and the fiery red hair. Warm, like the sun or a bonfire, her smile soothed Sam's aches and nightmares every time.  
Just like right now, when she noticed him staring and smiled at him, soft and affectionate.  
With those sparkles in her impossible eyes.  
Sam could never figure out their color.  
Sometimes they were green, sometimes amber, and sometimes, like today, piercing blue. Bright, with a barely-there glimmer of omega-violet that had Sam literally breathless in awe.  
So beautiful and strong, smart and witty, how did he ever deserve her? This goddess in human form that deemed him worthy to bestow her favor upon. 

"Oh no! We're losing him, Cas, he’s got that love bug again, watch out!" - said the man who’d been cuddling with his mate for the past half an hour and looking like an advertisement for some "true mates products" they put on TV. 

And all Sam had done was drop a kiss on Rowena's hand. Yet he was in way too good of a mood to get into an argument, even a joke one. 

The truth was, there _was_ something truly special planned for his birthday this year.  
They’d been talking about it for a good while now, ever since Sam had gotten the guts to admit to the deepest, the most obscene fantasy he’d ever had. Which was saying something, given that they weren’t really vanilla in the first place.  
But this... Sam has struggled with this for so many years, trying to get rid of this incessant desire sitting in his brain and to finally be able to just say it had been liberating. Better still, because his amazing mate hadn’t been bothered in the slightest.  
More so, she’d devised a plan to make that fantasy a reality.

Which is why they were here, at Jade - the best dungeon in the city and probably the whole state.  
Discreet, with a thorough vetting process, focused on the safety of all parties involved yet very accommodating for nearly every kind of play one could wish to engage in. Regardless of gender, designation or those of your partner, or partners.  
This was the only place beside their home where Sam could feel this relaxed while displaying their relationship. Because even though he was the alpha, the dominant was always Rowena.  
And now she was leading him through the shadowed halls to their reserved room.  
This tiny, petite woman, barely coming to his shoulder despite her heels was broadcasting a delicious strength that had Sam matching her steps without a conscious effort. When they were like this, he was just Sam, just hers, and all he needed to do was obey.  
All the tension fell from his shoulders along with responsibilities.  
Every step as he watched her gloved hand loosely holding the end of his leash helped him slip into the submissive headspace further.  
Still, even that couldn't dampen his excitement and nerves at what was about to happen.  
And of course, Rowena picked up on it, stopping him before a closed door. Their door. 

"Still sure about this? Remember, we can back out at any time, Sam." 

The slick latex of the glove, warmed by her skin, felt lovely on his cheek. Even better when she lowered her hand, fingers tracing the edge of his collar, and he bowed to her automatically. 

"Yes, Mistress. Absolutely sure." 

She leveled him with one last assessing look before taking her hand away, the softness changing into dominance on her face. 

"Let's go then, my pet." 

So they went.  
They went in, and Sam took an anxious gulp of breath before actually looking at whoever Rowena had found for them tonight.  
He'd seen the contract, of course, the list of kinks, limits, other technicalities. But there were no photos or names because it was a surprise for him. He trusted his mate above anything else, he knew she'd find somebody he'd like.  
An _alpha_ he would like.  
He did not expect to see _that_ alpha in the room of the dungeon, checking over the table with toys laid out and waiting for them.  
For him.  
Sam had been waiting for a gift. He’d gotten a miracle instead. 

There, in the low reddish light, stood the man who was responsible for the birth of his fantasy in the first place.  
Three pairs of gorgeous, detailed wings that shined with gold like a sunset in the lighting stretched across his back, shoulders, upper arms and the lower ones disappearing halfway below the waist of his tight leather pants.  
Sam had never seen those tattoos before and he was absolutely mesmerized by the play of colors and lines, creating an illusion of wings moving as though alive with the movements of the man's body. There was also a line of strange symbols riding down the line of his spine, angular and spiky, but still so pretty.  
Before Sam could see more, the alpha turned to face them, his hazel eyes lighting up in the instant recognition.  
Sam could not fight the blush and a shy duck of his head when the man grinned, devilishly mischievous and no less handsome. 

"Well, well, this is a surprise... A very, very pleasant one. Rowena, _Sam_, hello." 

"Gabriel. Why am I not surprised you two know each other already... This is going to be fun. Don't forget your manners, pet." 

"Allow me to offer my greetings, Sir." 

The sound of steps.  
A scent, strong, yet still sweet, just like he remembered, filled his nose. Strawberries and smoke.  
A finger hooked under his chin, tilting his head up, making him meet the eyes of the alpha, pupils blowing wider as he watched.  
An edge of them flickering crimson.  
Sam licked his lips, anticipation coiling in his belly, and those eyes dropped down, following the movement.  
Tracking him. 

"As formal as always, I see... At least now I can do that." 

Sam had but a moment to prepare himself.  
A moment, when Gabriel looked at Rowena, a final conformation, permission to start.  
Because _she_ was his owner, even if today she wasn't the only one to play with him.  
The flash of approval from his mate was the last thing that he registered before his mouth was claimed in the absolutely filthy, hungry kiss.  
This was going to be fun indeed. 

Perhaps "fun" wasn't the right word for it though.  
It was that, in a sense, but more so... _Breathtaking._ Literally, as another swing of the elk flogger connected with his skin, chasing the air out of his lungs.  
His thighs this time, right below the previous lash.  
Gabriel was thorough and relentless, marking him up with each and every strike.  
And another one, the leather tails biting into the already burning flesh. Jostling the vibrating plug inside of him. 

"Don't remember giving you permission to rest, pet." 

Rowena hadn’t, that was true. It was just so hard to focus with a double assault on his ass, outside and inside.  
Even harder when his merciless mate had turned up the vibrations, making him moan, helpless and shaking.  
Still, even as another lash burst on his skin with the sweetest burn, he shifted, trying to follow the command.  
Lavishing her breasts and neck with gentle kisses, her fingers weaved in his hair guiding him, encouraging.  
Or tugging, ruthless and sharp when he was getting too inattentive. 

Another lash, layering over already blooming marks, and he practically fell forward, riding the waves of pain and endorphins.  
And their scents.  
His mate's fragrance, mingled with his own permanently, like home and warmth and an anchor, yet still teasing his with the sweetness of her excitement.  
And around them, mixing in, the strawberries and smoke, and now something spicy.  
Gabriel's arousal, and if Rowena's scent was more akin to a soft caress, familiar and comforting, his was exactly the opposite.  
The thrilling, edging on aggressive scent of another alpha, but instead of making him want to fight, Sam wanted only to submit. 

"Just look at you... So pretty. Taking it all so well for me." 

Sam whined, mouthing at Rowena's mating bite in search of some solace against the continuing vibrations.  
But she knew him too well, learned too well what his rasping gasps meant, and what praise that Gabriel was showering him with did.  
Worse still, she was intent on driving him completely crazy, changing up the rhythm of the vibrations.  
Strong, short pulses ramming straight against his prostate.  
And Gabriel was quick to pick up on it, timing the teasing bites on his abused skin right in between them.  
A gloved hand twisted his nipple, Rowena chuckling darkly when he jerked, yelping, torn between the desire to escape the touch and ask for more. 

The plug pulsed again, and again, the unrelenting machine and both dom's hands on him made him dizzy.  
Tense, trembling, squirming on the bed, his knees instinctively drawing together, trying to lessen the pressure even a little bit.  
Gabe was having none of it, two expertly placed slaps on his thighs making him spread his legs again, even wider than before.  
A palm pressed on his lower back, and he was not just kneeling, he was presenting, and just the thought of it made him nearly lose it, feverish pleasure nearly overriding last vestiges of the conscious mind.  
Nearly, but not completely. 

"Yellow! Mistress..." - Sam sobbed, writhing closer to his mate, hiding his face in her neck. 

The second the safe word was spoken, the vibrations died down, and there were two pairs of comforting hands on him, petting, checking him over. 

"Shhh, my pet... What's wrong? Do you need to stop?" 

"No, no, please don't stop..." - just the idea of abandoning this, them abandoning him almost made him cry, clutching tight on his mate's waist. The undisguised worry in her scent, the barely perceptible shake in the hands petting him were enough to give him strength to talk, to explain. - "Too much. Almost came. You said I shouldn't, not without permission, I'm sorry, I almost... I just..." 

"Oh, my darling, there's nothing to be sorry for. You did well, you did marvelously. We've got you." 

We.  
_We_, uttered by his mate and the agreeing hum from Gabe, who hadn’t spoken but hadn’t stopped touching him gently either.  
Something swelled in his chest, clicking into place something that he hadn’t known was set wrong.  
If they had him, of course he'd be alright.  
He could be good for them.  
Breathing slow, battling the racing pulse of his heart, forcing himself to calm down.  
To focus not on the pressure of the plug, but the scents of the three of them mingling together tighter, creating a new and exquisite aroma.  
And there was more praise, and soft kisses, as he felt the impending orgasm receding. 

"There you go, my pet... So obedient today, so pretty for us," whispered Rowena in his ear.

"Indeed you are. Such a good boy, making us proud," - spoke Gabriel, soft words and softer kisses on his back. 

This was exactly what he wanted.  
What he needed, being like this, surrounded from all sides, wrapped up in attention and strength and love.  
Making him feel like he was floating on the clouds, weightless, enraptured, drunk on the sense of belonging. 

"Sir, please... I want to feel your cock. Please fuck me, Sir." 

"How can I refuse such a polite request? I've been waiting to feel your tight ass around my knot for years now..." 

_"For years"_, dropped, so casually, by Gabriel but still bouncing in Sam's head even now.  
He was sure he was the only one, so foolishly obsessed, unrequited... Even with Rowena by his side and more than enough, he still dreamt sometimes of what it would be like to be fucked by another alpha.  
By _this_ alpha, to be knotted by him, bred, pumped full of cum like some toy...  
And now he'd get to actually _feel_ that. 

To feel that thick cock he'd only seen glimpses of when he’d been rearranged on the bed.  
Framed by the golden inked feathers spreading around Gabe's sides and hips from his back. 

There were actual butterflies in his stomach as his doms moved around him, positioning him the way they wanted.  
Legs spread wide again, ass in the air, plug still in so deep, vibrating steadily on a low setting.  
Ankles wrapped in the leather cuffs by Gabriel, the spreader keeping him open, on display.  
Rowena was tending to his hands, tightening the leather armbinder around his wrists in a box bind.  
With no way to even hold himself up, Sam could only kneel, his face smashed into the blankets, waiting, anticipating what will come next.  
Finally, a couple of pillows were placed under his chest.  
He could see Rowena clearly, smirking as she settled on the bed right before him.  
With her pussy right under his nose, the mouthwatering scent of her arousal and slick making him moan, reaching out...  
Only to be stopped by the grip on his hair, eyes flickering menacingly with bright violet under the furrowed brows. 

"I'm so sorry, Mistress, I'll be good, I'm sorry..." He mumbled, flushing under the stern gaze in embarrassment.  
Right up until he screamed, the vibrations of the plug suddenly turned up to maximum, punishing, torturously divine. With only the unrelenting hold on his hair holding him up as he jerked in the bonds, begging for a release, plummeting to the edge too fast to stop himself...  
And then it stopped, as suddenly as it had begun, and his shuddering sob was smothered by the lush skin he was now allowed to touch.  
To worship, licking and sucking, lapping the slick up with the hunger he always felt towards his mate.  
Insatiable.  
But always at the mercy of her whims and desires. 

He almost forgot they weren't alone today.  
Right until the point strong hands gripped his ass, squeezing, waking up the pain and the burn from the recent flogging.  
But he wasn't allowed to be distracted even by this, with Rowena clutching onto him so tight, riding his mouth as she pleased, uncaring for his need to breathe.  
It's not like he was protesting.  
How could he, when it felt so good, completely under her control, catching stray gasps when he could only to lose his breath again the moment later with needy moans he couldn't contain.  
Because Rowena wasn't stopping, and neither was Gabriel. 

He was rather busy, easing the plug out of Sam's clenching hole and checking just how open it was.  
With more lube and four fingers moving inside him, Sam was trembling so hard he'd be worried if he had enough mind to spare.  
He didn't, and his doms were rather enjoying it, it seemed, wringing even more reactions out of him. 

More noise, more, always _more_.  
He was given only a brief reprieve when Gabriel lined himself up, and finally, _finally_, thrust inside in one smooth push.  
Even with all the prep, it was a tight fit, and Sam was loving it, trying to fuck himself back on that gorgeous cock even if the bruising grip on his hips would never allow it.  
He still tried, because he couldn't stop himself, just as he couldn't stop the mumbled pleas dropping from his lips. 

_More_. 

"You'll take what I give you, boy. Now put that mouth to some use!" - a stinging slap accompanied the command. 

Only when he followed it, only when he obeyed, did Gabriel move.  
The first couple of thrusts were slow, testing the waters, and each slow push in and out made Sam feel... He couldn't even describe it, couldn't think, the fullness and the heat so much better than he could ever imagine.  
He was lucky that his mate knew him well enough to not really expect much at this point.  
Even though Sam did his best to move his lips, and circle his tongue around her clit when he could focus past the blinding pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly. 

He’d been asking for more for so long, but he almost regretted it when Gabriel obliged. 

Hard, punishing snaps of his hips echoed in his battered body, yet each of them was angled so perfectly, he was wailing with ecstasy.  
Still unable to move, only accept, only hang onto the commands he was given and the scents around him as an anchor.  
He must wait, he hadn’t been given permission, and no matter how much he wanted, _craved_ it, he couldn't allow himself to come.  
He was sure they would not let him before getting their share of satisfaction in seeing him completely undone. 

Nails, blunted by the thin gloves, scraped at his scalp when Rowena quivered beneath him in her climax, moaning out his name so sweetly.  
The aroma of her strengthened further still, the gush of slick on his tongue, were the best treat he could ever want.  
He was drowning in lust, he wanted to let go, but he couldn’t even remember the words to ask by this point. 

Sam tried nonetheless, overwhelmed tears kissed away by the soft lips of his mate, such a contrast to the harsh fucking Gabriel still dished out.  
Relentless. Chasing his own high with deep jerky thrusts in Sam's clenching asshole.  
With each of them their hips connected, cock buried so deep, Sam could scarcely breathe, he tried to keep him there, hooked on the feeling.  
But he never could, he could only try, again, and again, until his cry was caught by a sloppy kiss.  
Until he could feel that cock pulsing inside of him, filling him up further, expanding, so much it hurt.  
It hurt, but it was bliss, and it just kept going. Kept growing. 

"Come for me, pet." 

Sam almost missed the order.  
Strung so high for so long with no release, it seemed impossible to let go at first.  
He begged wordlessly, mouthing at Rowena's mating bite in desperate need of something to latch on to because he felt like he was flying away.  
It wasn't her who released him, though.  
Gabriel, of course, it was Gabriel, Sam needed his permission too, his mind already accepting his control.  
And he had it, in firm strokes on his desperately hard cock.  
Wringing the staggering, dizzying in its intensity orgasm out of Sam.  
And it lasted and lasted, the still swelling knot inside pressing right against his prostate, turning the pleasure into the agony and back again.  
Two pairs of hands held him, as he writhed, bound, tied, exploding, disintegrating into a thousand pieces.  
They tore him apart and they were there to put him back together. 

To ease him onto his side, carefully untangling the restraints.  
Covering each mark and bruise with kisses.  
Whispering sweet praises into his ear.  
Gabriel was wrapped around his back, they still tied together, and Sam still so full.  
So full, he could feel it when the inquisitive hands skittered along his stomach, pressing down lightly.  
He whined, on the edge of overstimulation as it was, but the hands didn't leave him.  
He was covered by the warm body of his mate, sandwiching Sam between the two.  
Surrounded, owned, inside and out.  
He drifted off into the glimmering doze of subspace still like this, held and cared for.  
Happy. 

He cried again, tired but somehow getting aroused again when the knot finally went down.  
His doms had moved him into the bath by that point, the warm water like a caress on his poor body.  
Sam was splayed across Gabe's chest, but Rowena, well... Sometimes Sam's mate was absolutely wicked, and this one of those times it seemed.  
She fitted between their legs, the bathtub thankfully more than big enough to fit three people comfortably.  
There was no more latex on her hand, only skilled fingers playing Sam as expertly as ever.  
Forcing tiny fucked out sobs out of him, as those fingers fucked into him, gently, slowly.  
And even though it was to help let all of the cum out, to get him clean, it still was like an assault on his overused nerves.  
Gabriel was probably trying to help.  
To distract him from it all.  
Or he wanted to join in totally ruining Sam further.  
Sam didn't know and didn't care, because there were sharp teeth in his neck, firm. Biting exactly over his mating mark.  
It was like a jolt of electricity suddenly racing through him, pure, undiluted, earth-shattering ecstasy following it.  
Bouncing off his connection to Rowena, and he was sure she felt it too.  
_Liked_ it too.  
He passed out just as her fingers curled inside, forcing a dry orgasm out of him along with a scream. 

Waking up didn't feel like waking at all.  
He could barely fathom where his body ended and those wrapped around him began.  
It felt... right.  
Complete.  
Just being there, in their arms, with his scattered thoughts floating in, out, around.  
Each gentle touch echoing in his head with a pang of light and pleasure.  
Warm and sated.  
His bruises tended to, and he was pretty sure he’d been made to drink some water at some point.  
Each weak sip he managed to make was cheered on with even more praise.  
He wanted to smile, but couldn't remember how to make his face work.  
Or where his face was at all.  
Where he was.  
Who he was outside of this connection pulsing between them, so fragile, so beautiful.  
He was lulled to a proper sleep along with the tender kisses Gabriel lavished his neck with from behind.  
Rowena was curled up in his arms, cuddling into his chest, fiery curls tickling his chin.  
Assuring him, that she was right there.  
He wanted to say that he loved them, but was asleep before the thought had fully formed in his head, morphing into the dream instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish to extend my eternal and heartfelt thank you to the wonderful [ThePornFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePornFairy/) for help with figuring the technical parts of this. You are a gift to everyone around you and I'm happy to know you.  
Oh. And if you want to meet this awesome being, among other no less awesome people, do check out the Destiel Discord server - [Profound bond](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). It's cosy. And we have cookies. :3


End file.
